The Mystery
The Mystery is the fourteenth episode of Eyeview. Synopsis After Scott got the injection of an unknown masked man, he starts changing. Mathias, Rachel and Michelle start to get worried about him. Scott doesn't remembers anything what happened and fastly becomes very aggresive of the black Seenon. Mathias and Rachel start thinking who could be the masked man. Michelle and Scott both go back to school. Ethan is still angry on Aaron and Alicia because they helped Mathias and Rachel. Mathias finds out that Logan returned to Batherol City and wants to get revenge on him. Plot It is night, Mathias and Rachel are sitting with each other on a sofa. Rachel says: "Tomorrow school again. Ethan will be very angry on us. I wonder what he is going to do." Mathias says: "I'm more worried about Michelle. I doubt of she can really come back to school." Rachel says: "Yes, she wasn't feeling very good." On the moment Mathias wants to answer, his telephone rangs. He sees it is from the hospital. Rachel asks: "Who is it?" Mathias says: "It's the hospital and he takes on the telephone." It is quiet for some time. Suddenly, Mathias asks: "Is Scott allright?" A silence starts again ending with Mathias saying: "Okay, we will come right now." After it, Mathias closes the call. Rachel asks: "What happened?" Mathias says: "A masked man attacked the hospital. He did something to Scott." Rachel asks: "What did he to Scott?" Mathias says: "I don't know. Lets find out." At the hospital, they see the police who are bringing the body of Jim out of the hospital. When Mathias and Rachel reach the room of Scott, they see the police asking questions to Lois. Mathias goes to Scott and asks if he is allright. Scott says: "I don't know what happened." The police officer asks: "You are friends of him?" Mathias says: "Yes we are." The police offer says: "Doctor Sears was a whitness to all of it and saw a masked man putting an injection into Scott." Mathias asks: "What kind of injection?" The police officer says: "I don't know. We still have to find out." Mathias says: "Okay thanks." The police offers says: "You can call me Charles or Officer Sampson. We will call you when we know more." After it, he walks away. Rachel goes to Lois and asks: "What have you seen?" Lois says: "I was talking to Doctor Ashworth and when we were done, a man showed up. He went to Jim. He killed him and went into this room. He picked up an injection and put it into Scott. After it, he was suddenly gone." Rachel says: "Thank you. We really have to know what he put into Scott." Mathias says: "Lets take him to the S.D.F.N.E.O. Lewis can help us further." Lois says: "Okay, you can take him away. I don't want to do this anymore." After it, she walks away. At the S.D.F.N.E.O base, Mathias and Rachel tell Lewis what happened. Lewis says: "I can easily find out what it is." They put Scott into some kind of machine that searches in his body. After some waiting, they see the result. Lewis says: "Oh my god, how is this possible?" Mathias asks: "What is it?" Lewis says: "He got black Seenon. A very rare form of Seenon that...." Rachel asks: "Does what?" Lewis continues: "Completely changes the mind of someone." Mathias asks: "Can we get it out him?" Lewis says: "No, we can't. Another bad thing about it, the person who put it inside him gets full control over Scott." Mathias becomes sad and says: "So there is nothing we can do?" Lewis says: "I have worked before with black Seenon. Some of my agents got it, they started changing completely. The only thing I could do is killing them." Rachel asks: "Does this Seenon also gives you powers?" Lewis answers: "Yes it does agent Lawrence. It gives very strong powers to the wearer." Mathias angrily says: "Where are we waiting for? There is only one person who could do this." Lewis says: "Okay, you will get Logan and I will search for a way to heal Scott." When Mathias and Rachel reach the base of Logan, they see he is just sitting alone on one his chairs. When Logan sees them, he stands up and says: "Welcome welcome. I wasn't expecting you here." Mathias says: "We also weren't expecting to visit you." Mathias fastly goes to Logan and says: "I know that you are the masked man who gave dark Seenon to Scott!" Logan says: "I have no idea where you are talking about. I just returned from that stupid dimension and saw my henchmen are gone." Mathias says: "You are lying! We know you were at the hospital like a hour ago. Nobody else has black Seenon." Logan says: "I don't even know what happened." Mathias says: "Then we will torture you until I get my answer." Logan says: "No, you won't torture me." and he hits Mathias in the face making him unconscious. Logan walks to Rachel and says: "My lovely Rachel. You decided to come back." Rachel asks: "For sure you didn't do it?" Logan says: "I don't even know where you are talking about." Rachel says: "Okay, then we are done here." Logan says: "No no no, stay here!" Rachel asks: "Why? After everything you have done to me." Logan says: "Tell me what happened, maybe I can help you." During, the explanation, Mathias becomes conscious again and says: "He is tricking us. He does like he knows nothing, but he did everything!" Logan says: "Shut up Eyeview!" After it, he goes to Rachel and grabs her. Rachel asks: "What are you going to do?" Logan says: "I still love you. And you need to return to me." Rachel says: "No, I won't return." Logan says: "Then, I will force you to come back." On the moment Logan wants to attack here, she uses her powers and smashes him on the ground. After it, she walks away. Mathias sees it all happening. He says to Logan: "You are not going to hurt anyone anymore." and he picks up Logan. At the S.D.F.N.E.O. base, Lewis is glad to see that Mathias captured Logan. Lewis laughs and says: "What do you think of our new base?" Logan says: "I laugh about the fact that you keep trying it." Lewis says: "You will spend the rest of your life in a cage. Soon there will nothing to laugh anymore for you." Rachel suddenly says: "He is not the man with the mask." Mathias says: "Why do you think that?" Rachel says: "I know Logan for so much years. I also know when he lies and when not. He didn't lie about this. It is true that he doesn't knows anything." Mathias says: "I don't believe you. Sorry." Lewis says: "You have still feeling for Logan and tries to help him. Get out of here agent Lawrence! You are not welcome here anymore if Logan is here." Without saying anything, Rachel walks away. Mathias says: "Great another member of our team gone." and he also walks away. Meanwhile, Lois and some other doctors take a look at Scott's bed, but they see he is gone. Lois says: "Call the police, he can be very dangerous." Another doctor calls the police and says: "One of our patients has got away. He can be very dangerous! Send some police agents to search for him!" Mathias and Rachel also hear that Scott suddenly got away. They come together and have a feeling where he will go to. That night, Michelle is preparing to go back to school the next day. When she wants to go sleep, the bell rangs. She doesn't trusts it very much, but she sees it is Scott. She is glad that he finally is able to visit her again. She opens the door and says: "Hi Scott. Good to see you! How are you?" After she said that, she sees that Scott has changed. She asks: "What happened to you?" Scott says: "You are mine again!" He runs to her and grabs her. Mathias takes a look at it with is powers and sees what happening. He says to Rachel: "This is not good. We have to go to MIchelle." Michelle fights against Scott and Scott is suprised to see her fighting back so good. Michelle says: "I don't want to be raped once again." Suddenly, Scott defeats her and he wants to take off her clothes. However, Mathias and Rachel suddenly come inside the house. Mathias screams: "Scott! Get away from her!" When Scott sees them, he runs as fast as possible away, by destroying a window he gets out of the house. Rachel goes to Michelle and asks if she is allright. Michelle says: "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me." Mathias asks: "You will go to school again right?" Michelle says: "Yes I will. I'm done with sitting at home." Rachel says to Mathias: "Look where he goes to." Without answering, Mathias looks and can't fight Scott. Mathias says: "How is this possible, I can't find him." Rachel says: "That has to be because of the black Seenon." Michelle asks to Mathias and Rachel: "What happened to him? The only thing I remember is that he was in the hospital because of what Ethan and Aaron did." Rachel says: "There came a masked man in the hospital and he gave black Seenon to him." Michelle asks: "Black Seenon? What is that?" Mathias says: "A very rare kind of Seenon which takes over the complete mind of the person who got it." Michelle asks: "So Scott will never be normal again?" Mathias says: "He probably won't." Michelle starts crying softly. Rachel goes to her and says: "It is allright, we are there for you and will try to find a cure for the black Seenon." After it, Mathias and Rachel go back to their house again. Mathias asks: "Do you really think there is a cure for black Seenon?" Rachel says: "No, I don't think so, but I wanted to give Michelle a little bit hope." Mathias says: "Okay I understand. But, haven't you been working with black Seenon with Logan?" Rachel says: "Only very occassionally he used it on some of his labarotorium people. He never found a way to control so he stopped trying it." Mathias says: "Until now. He found a way to control the black Seenon and used it on Scott." Rachel says: "Are you still thinking it is Logan?" Mathias says: "Yes, who else would it be?" Rachel says: "I think it is just a new villain who has found black Seenon." Mathias says: "That's not possible. There will never be someone who finds black seenon. It is too rare for that." Rachel says: "Okay fine, if the man shows up again, we will be sure that it isn't Logan." Mathias says: "He won't. That's the reason we haven't seen him the last days. He is in a cage at the S.D.F.N.E.O. base." The next day on school, Mathias and Rachel are glad to see Michelle. Michelle says: "I haven't missed this place, but on the other hand, it is good to be back." Ethan comes to them and sees Michelle. He says: "Finally you are back!" Michelle says: "You are also something I haven't missed after what you have done." Ethan says: "I want to say sorry for that. I couldn't control myself that night." On the moment Michelle wants to walk away angrily, she suddenly sees that Aaron and Alicia aren't with Ethan. She asks: "Where are Aaron and Alicia?" Ethan says: "Oh these two idiots. They aren't my friends anymore." Michelle asks: "What happened? I feel like I missed very much." Ethan answers: "They helped the two idiots which are listening to everything we say and didn't do anything when Rankin damaged me." Rachel suddenly says: "We will go to the lesson." Michelle says: "Yes, I will come with you." Ethan follows her. When they are close to the classroom, Mathias suddenly sees that Scott is now on school. He becomes angry and walks to him and says: "What the hell are you doing here?" Kevin, who is with him, says: "Calm down man! He just came back from the hospital." Mathias says: "Get out of this Kevin. You don't understand it." Scott is laughable looking at Mathias. He says: "What are you going to do now Mathias?" After he said that, Mathias suddenly attacks Scott. He can't believe that he fights againt his own friend. Very fast, Mr. Stephens comes to them and says: "Stop fighting!" Mathias and Scott stop fighting because of it. Mr. Stephens says: "That's new. Normally you always fight against Parks, now against Mullen? I thought you kids were best friends." Scott says: "We are no friends anymore." Mr. Stephens says: "Fine, I don't want to hear all of your problems. But just don't fight." Rachel and Michelle are surprisingly looking at it. Aaron and Alicia also join the club. Ethan doesn't speaks a single word to them. Scott suddenly says: "Give Mathias a punishment for what he did." Mr. Stephens says: "And you will get away without anything? You are so funny Mullen." Scott says: "Scott Mullen is not my name anymore. I am the Reverse Eyeview!" and he grabs a knife out of nowhere and puts it into the throat of Kevin. All the children and Mr. Stephens are very shocked of it. A lot of blood comes out of Kevin's throat. After it, he falls death on the ground. Scott runs away as fast as possible. Mathias goes after him. All the others try to save Kevin, but he is already death. With the death body of Kevin seeing, the episode ends. Cast *Patrick Schwarzenegger as Mathias Rankin/Eyeview *Tyler Elliot Burke as Scott Mullen *Sarah Elizabeth Johnston as Michelle Jenkins *Christian Slater as Lewis Stanton *Daveigh Chase as Rachel Lawrence *Jai Courtney as Logan Carlson *Darren Criss as Ethan Parks *Mark L. Young as Aaron Evans *Blanca Suarez as Alicia Diaz Guest Stars *Liam James as Kevin Jacobs *Diego Luna as Charlie Stephens *Unknown actress as Lois Sears *Unknown actor as Charles Sampson Category:Episodes Category:Eyeview